Gurvon Gyle
Name: Gurvon Gyle Gender: Male Age (Y927): 41 Physical Description: Grey eyes, dark hair, slender but well built. Favours grey clothing Birthplace: Noros Social Status: Mercenary mage Family Background: Gyle is from a halfblood Noros line, who had some success as merchants. The family were destroyed early in the Noros Revolt, leaving him with no family ties or residual wealth. Personality: Gurvon Gyle is very intelligent and cunning with a penchant for psychological warfare. He is a cold-hearted manipulator, both ambitious and ruthless, driven to succeed and careless of how. He see’s others as tools and friendship as a means of control. His only motivation are his own interests with any sacrifice being justified to reach this end. History prior to Y927: Little is known about Gurvon before the Noros Revolt of Y909. During the Revolt Gyle joined the Noros army, forming an irregular mage unit - who became known as "The Grey Foxes" - that at first provided scouting and information. But as the Revolt continued and increased in ferocity, they quickly became a guerrilla unit. Gyle was the first Noros officer to witness the aftermath of the Knebb massacre, an event which is said to have changed him. From then on, the Grey Foxes became more extreme, using terror tactics against the Rondian legions. At the Revolt's end the Grey Foxes were declared outlaws by the victorious Rondians and the survivors spent four years on the run, before a pardon is issued in Y914. Gyle does not disband the unit, instead converting it to a clandestine security and espionage agency, and shedding all ideological motivations. The Grey Foxes were hired by the Rondian Empire to provide intelligence services to the Second Crusade (Y916-918). In Y923 he secured a contract to protect the Nesti Family, the Royal family of Javon (who feared their rivals were using magi to subvert them). Gurvon Gyle was 41 in Y927, when he and Belonius Vult presented a strategy for maximising the gains from the Third Crusade to Emperor Constant, and in doing so defining much of the events of that campaign. Mage Affinities/Physical abilities: Gyle is a half-blood mage, with highly evolved skill and an innovative approach to the gnosis. His main affinities are: • Intellectual: Theurgy • Elemental: Air Gurvon's Theurgy and Air affinities mean that he is strongest using Illusion, Mesmerism and Spiritualism; and Air and Fire. He also has some skill in wizardry, using that to bind spirits to beasts and even artefacts at times for specific tasks. He often uses bound spirits to mimic gnostic effects, to confuse enemies about his real abilities. In combat he will use masking spells to conceal his presence and movements, and illusion to misalign a defender's defences. He would rather not fight at all, though, and destroy an enemy by surprise and from a distance. Gyle is a dangerous opponent for anyone. He is intelligent and tries to ensure he holds every advantage, manipulating any given situation. He is a deadly swordsman, his skill and speed overwhelming combatants who are themselves considered masters of the martial arts. On top of this Gyle is skilled with integrating gnosis into combat, using telekinesis to unbalance opponents being a favoured tactic. Use of lightning (from his Air affinity) is also a favoured tactic. Notes: Whilst Gyle seems to display no genuine affection for any lover or friend, he seems to resent any perceived loss of affection on their part. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Noros Category:Mercenary